Strength and Smile
by Draco Libro
Summary: ByakuyaXHisana. She wanted to escape from the Rukon district. He agreed to help her. Neither had any idea what the consequences would be.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This chapter takes place several years before the rest of the story. I assumed that Rukia originally had a different name, because when Hisana abandoned her she would have been too young to remember her name. **

In the world of the living, Hisana had loved the rain. Summer rains were her favorite, the kind that cascaded down in a warm, soothing shower, but she had enjoyed the cold winter rains too. Everything felt cleaner afterwards, bright and wet and fresh. That, however, was in the past. The present was here in the Rukon district, where the falling rain only made her feel colder and more miserable. Water dripped off the edge of the roof, soaking into her clothes and draining away more of her meager warmth. She shivered, pulling Reika closer against her. At least her little sister had finally stopped crying.

_I can't protect both of us, _she thought, then stopped herself before she could carry that idea further. It was a thought that had occurred to her far too often recently.

_It's true, though. I can't even protect myself._ The bruise on her cheek was proof of that. Hisana closed her eyes and leaned back against the battered shack that was currently her only shelter. She would have gone inside, but two strangers were in there, and she had learned from painful experience to avoid strangers. In an effort to distract herself, Hisana focused on the people walking by. An old man mumbling to himself, a boy with a nervous smile, a girl with tired, defeated eyes.

_Is this all my life will ever be? _She looked at the tiny, sleeping infant in her arms.

_My life and hers?_ Bitter frustration flooded her.

_It's unfair. How can I care for her when it's so hard just to take care of myself?_

"Hey, girl." The two strangers, a pair of burly men, had emerged from the shack.

"Get out of here, girl. This is our turf," one of them said. Hisana stood obediently and started to walk away from them, keeping her gaze lowered.

"Didn't even try to put up a fight," observed the taller of the two. Hisana did not look back.

"We could take her easily." She heard the soft rasp of a blade being unsheathed. A rush of adrenaline coursed through her, and she took off running. Behind her, she could hear the men running as well, following her. Their shouts woke Reika, who stared up at her sister with wide, frightened eyes. Hisana dodged into an alleyway and hid behind a large wooden crate, where she tried to quiet her ragged breathing.

_Please don't start crying, Reika, _she begged silently. _If they find me…_She had heard plenty of stories about what happened to unprotected girls like her in the worst parts of the Rukon district. Long, agonizing seconds passed.

_Did I lose them? _She heard footsteps and instinctively tightened her hold on Reika. The infant let out an indignant wail.

"There!" Her pursuers appeared, blocking the way back to the main road.

"I heard something!" Hisana didn't wait for them to find her; she stood and bolted down the alley. Each breath tore at her throat, and the weight of Reika in her arms felt heavier with every stride.

_Faster! _She screamed at herself. _If I can just find somewhere to hide-_ She skidded to a halt. The alley ended in a dead end. She turned to face her pursuers, who now advanced towards her confidently, knowing she had nowhere to run. Hisana charged at the shorter of the two. He grabbed her easily and slammed her hard against the wall. Dark spots of pain exploded from the back of her head, obscuring her vision. Distantly, she felt Reika slip from her grasp. Then there were hands all over her body, pinning her helplessly, sliding under her thin shirt, groping her chest. She screamed, knowing that even if she was heard, no one would help her. One of the men slapped a hand roughly over her mouth, and she bit down. He swore and drew back, and she saw the gleam of a knife in his uninjured hand.

She struggled wildly against the grip of the man still holding her, managing to twist away just as the knife blade came down. It passed so close to her face she knew it must have cut her, but she felt no pain. Before either of them could grab her again, she seized the knife by its blade. Blood welled instantly from the deep slice in her palm. Whether he was surprised by her action or for some other reason, the man holding the knife let go. Hisana quickly switched the weapon to her other hand, shaking with a mixture of fear and defiance. They eyed her more warily now, aware that the odds had shifted against them. Reika gave a low whimper, and one of them kicked her. Hisana flinched, but otherwise made no move.

After several tense seconds, the taller one, trying to save face, muttered "Bitch isn't worth it." They backed off slowly, still watching her. Hisana did not lower the knife. Only when they had vanished back down the alleyway did she allow herself to sink to the ground, the knife sliding free of her numb grasp. The cuts on her cheek and hand throbbed painfully. She trembled with delayed shock, hearing the sound of soft, whimpering crying. It took a few moments for the noise to register.

_Reika. _Her baby sister was unharmed, but the fact did not provide her with any relief. As Hisana picked her up, felt her pitiful, helpless weight, the realization pressed down on her.

_I can't protect both of us. _More importantly, she had just demonstrated that when things became desperate, she would choose her own life over her sister's.

_I was only trying to protect myself. I didn't even think about her. _She was grateful it had stopped raining. It would make her feel less guilty about what she was going to do.

"It's okay, Reika," she lied, holding her gently. "It's okay. You're safe." Reika stared solemnly back at her, and Hisana noticed again how her sister's eyes were the exact same color and shape as her own. Slowly, those eyes flickered shut once more. She stood carefully and began making her way out of the mess of muddy streets and ruined buildings. Late evening spread across the Rukon district. The fitful lights gleaming from houses gave Hisana the illusion of silent, accusing eyes watching her.

"Be realistic," she muttered to herself. "You can't protect her and you know it. Even if you could, do you want her to grow up in a place like this?" Tears stung her eyes. She didn't try to hold them back.

"You're just going to abandon her, like you've been thinking about doing for weeks." The words rang out louder than she had intended and Reika stirred briefly. Hisana wished she would wake and start crying so that she would have an excuse to put this off again, but her baby sister almost immediately slipped back into sleep.

Damp grass swished under her bare feet and she realized that she had emerged into the fields outside the town. It didn't make any difference where she abandoned her sister. She just wanted to be somewhere where no one would see her.

_Just set her down and walk away,_ she told herself. Slowly, gently, she lowered her sister to the ground.

_Now walk away. Just do it. _She studied Reika's face one last time.

_This isn't my fault. There's no one I can trust to take care of her. Both of us can't survive here, and this is the only thing I can do. _Her eyes burned with fresh tears.

"I can't," she whispered. "I can't." She clenched her fists tightly and felt the bleeding ache in her injured left hand.

_I may be able to protect myself. But only if there's no one else I have to protect. _She drew a slow, shuddering breath.

"Reika… I'm sorry." She took one step. Another. And she knew she couldn't do it, knew she was going to turn back. So she ran. Dull pain pounded through her body, telling her to get out, escape, before someone hurt her again. Perhaps, if she ran hard enough, she could forget her guilt, forget the innocent little sister she had abandoned. But she knew, even then, that she would never forgive herself. She didn't believe anyone else ever would either.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's over, Sarako." Byakuya did not look at her as he spoke. He kept his gaze fixed on the koi pond, watching a particularly large black fish.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Sarako answered, not bothering to hide her sarcasm. He felt her blue-green eyes boring into him.

"What do you expect me to say?" he asked coldly. Sarako gave a frustrated sigh.

"Oh, I don't know. It's just…" She trailed off. Byakuya continued watching the fish. It gave him a disapproving look that reminded him strangely of his grandfather.

"It's just… our families will be upset. Especially mine. It would have enhanced my family's position if I had married you."

"As if you cared about that," he said.

"True," she admitted. "Unlike you, I don't give a damn what my family thinks."

"Don't use vulgar language like that," he said automatically. Sarako shook her head in disgust.

"See? You're always telling me not to do stuff. I can't believe you didn't realize we should break up sooner," she said. Finally, Byakuya looked fully at her. Even annoyed, Sarako was still quite pretty. Her eyes were startlingly bright and clear, contrasting well with her tan skin. Light brown hair framed her delicate face- not that anyone who knew Sarako would describe her as "delicate." Despite her slender build, Sarako could be assertive to the point of outright aggression, as Byakuya had learned from personal experience. It was part of what had left him frustrated in their relationship.

"I am sorry," he began.

"Don't be. We both knew this was coming," Sarako answered. Byakuya returned to watching the black koi. It had swum apart from the other fish, as though deliberately distancing itself.

"So, are you going to let your family marry you off to the first noble girl they can find?" Sarako asked.

"Probably."

"You're not even going to argue?"

"There is no point in fighting the inevitable."

"Well, for your sake, I hope they pick someone you can be happy with. You spend way too much time making yourself miserable." When he didn't respond, she gently laid her hand over his.

"We can still be friends, right?" she said. He met her eyes and nodded. Sarako smiled.

"Okay. I'd better go home and tell my family we ended it. Otherwise, they'll start planning the wedding," she said. Byakuya almost smiled, although he knew Sarako wasn't exaggerating. As he watched her leave, the almost-smile faded. He was not looking forward to telling his family. He considered putting it off until tomorrow, before discarding that idea. As he had told Sarako, there was no point in fighting the inevitable.

* * *

><p>There was no obvious expression on Ginrei Kuchiki's face, but over the years, Byakuya had learned how to read his family. His grandfather was not pleased.<p>

"Are you sure you have considered this, Byakuya? Thoroughly?" he asked.

"Yes, Grandfather." A rather ominous pause followed.

"It would have been an ideal match for both our family and the Natsuki clan." Byakuya stared at the floor, wondering how long this speech would last.

"Belonging to a noble family means having certain responsibilities. Those responsibilities include maintaining good relations with other noble families and upholding the family name. Given your recent performance as third seat, I would advise you to think carefully about how your actions reflect upon the rest of us." Byakuya winced. He had been hoping his grandfather wouldn't bring up his "recent performance."

"Byakuya." He looked up.

"You have a great deal of talent. The fact that you have already mastered your shikai is proof of that. I have no doubt that someday you will be head of the family, and when that day comes, the Kuchiki clan will have to abide by your decisions. Until then…" Ginrei paused and looked closely at him.

"Are you actually listening to me, Byakuya?"

"Of course I am, Grandfather." The 27th head of the Kuchiki family appeared unconvinced, but said only, "Very well. You are dismissed." Byakuya bowed formally. He could tell his grandfather would have liked to say something else to him, but he departed before any more words could pass between them. He kept his impassive mask in place all the way through the long, polished hallways of the manor. Only after he entered his room, where he could be certain of no one intruding, did he allow the mask to slip.

"Damn it." The words were spoken quietly, with none of the violent emotion Sarako would have used. Normally, he wasn't one to use profanity, but the brief expletive did a good job of summing up his feelings. He wasn't unhappy with his life, exactly. He just felt _trapped. _He could see his whole future laid out before him: becoming captain of the sixth squad and head of the family, choosing a wife from one of the other noble families, raising children who would carry on the responsibilities of their house and repeat the cycle they were all confined to. It wasn't a bad life, he knew. He was luckier than the people of the Rukon district, who struggled each day for survival. It was just _limited. _And he hated being limited.

He glanced at his sword, which was propped upright against the wall. In a smooth, decisive motion he stood, strode across the room, and unsheathed the blade. For a few moments, he watched the reflection of his own blank gray eyes on the gleaming silver surface.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." At his command, the sword dissolved into a whirl of pink-tinted blades, exactly like the cherry blossoms that would bloom in a few months time. Lacking an enemy to cut, the thousand blades swirled around his room chaotically. He slowed his breathing, directing all his focus at the churning blades. Within a few minutes, the violent rushing slowed, and the shards of shimmering metal coalesced into a controlled stream. He allowed the pink river to flow in a circular pattern for another minute or so before returning his zanpakuto to its unreleased state.

_That's one thing I know I can control, at least. As for the rest, I will accept it when it happens. I will not allow myself to dishonor the family name, no matter how distasteful I find my obligations._

It was unlikely that anyone listening to his thoughts would have been convinced. Alone, however, he could almost convince himself. Almost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: All names are given last name first. Also, honorifics and some of the original Japanese terms will be used.**

The dark wooden floor felt smooth and solid under Hisana's bare feet, a point of reassurance in a sea of uncertainty. She tried to focus on that distant comfort, rather than on her racing heartbeat. It was hard to stay calm, however, when she was surrounded by a crowd of people waiting, like her, with a mixture of dread, eagerness, and anxiety. The doors at the end of the hall opened. The young man who had gone through a few minutes previously reemerged, a proud smile spread across his face. He made his way straight to a woman of about his age and told her in a loud whisper, "I passed! I can join the Academy!" She hugged him and said something too quietly for Hisana to hear. She felt a pang of jealousy, both for his success and the obvious closeness of the pair. A name was called, and another prospective student passed through the doors. Hisana watched the crowd, trying to gauge their overall confidence. One boy looked sick with nervousness, while two girls talking nearby appeared totally relaxed. Another boy kept his face impassive, but shot periodic glances at the doors. Hisana watched them as well. When she swallowed, her throat felt painfully dry.

_The Gates of Hell, _she decided, _can't be any more terrifying than the doors of the Academy. _She inhaled slowly, smelling metal, old, polished wood, and the nervous sweat of too many people in too small a space.

_I've made it this far. I should be able to get in. No, I _need _to get in. _ She didn't even want to think about her alternative: returning to the streets of the Rukon district.

The ponderous doors opened again, sending a rush of fear and hope through the crowd.

"Mizuki Hisana," a voice called. Hisana stumbled forward, her heart pounding faster than ever. The Soul Reaper who had called her name looked down at her for a moment, his eyes lingering on her faded kimono and bare feet. He nodded stiffly and gestured for her to go through. No sooner had she entered than the doors shut with a dull, ominous _thud_. The room she now stood in contained only a low desk with a Soul Reaper seated behind it. He gave her a welcoming smile, which she cautiously returned.

"Is this your first time applying to the Academy, Mizuki-san?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"I'll explain the procedure then. Before we can accept you, we have to confirm that your reiatsu is strong enough for you to become a Soul Reaper. There are a few simple ways to test this. For example-" He held out his right hand, palm up, and a glowing ball of white light appeared.

"By focusing your reiatsu, you should be able to create something like that." The light vanished, and he looked at her expectantly.

_Concentrate. You can do this. _She tried to slow her breathing and held her hand out, as he had done. She had practiced using her reiatsu before, but had never achieved complete control over it. Slowly, rather tentatively, an opaque glow formed in her hand. She felt a flash of triumph, which vanished as the glow flickered. She tried channeling more of her feeble reiatsu into it. The glow brightened for a moment, before returning to its previous wavering form.

"That's enough," said the Soul Reaper. Hisana reluctantly let the glow fade entirely.

"It's clear that you have some talent-" Here, the Soul Reaper who had called her in made a dismissive sound- "but there's no need to proceed to the other tests." Hisana's sense of dread returned.

"I'm afraid your abilities aren't quite good enough for you to enter the Academy. Space is limited, after all, and…" The rest of his sentence was lost on Hisana. It didn't matter anyways. The only thing that mattered was that she had failed.

"Is there any way I can get in?" she asked. She managed to keep the note of desperation out of her voice, but only just barely.

"At your current level, probably not. Not unless you can find some wealthy family willing to sponsor you." He smiled, either to reassure her or at the unlikeliness of the suggestion. When her expression didn't change, he sighed and said, "You can always try again next year. A little training, and you may very well be able to get in." Hisana nodded dully.

_I have to try again. That's all. _She bowed to the two Soul Reapers and left the room. Outside, she felt the weight of curious stares, the other applicants trying to guess whether she had been accepted or not. She avoided meeting any of their eyes as she proceeded to the door at the back of the room. Another name was called, and as everyone turned to watch the next person, she slipped out. The afternoon sunlight falling across Sereitei provided little warmth, either because of the approaching winter or because of the cold lump of disappointment in her stomach.

_I can try again next year, _she reminded herself. _Just one more year of living on the streets, doing whatever I have to do to survive. _She glanced at the pale, thin scar on her left hand, a reminder of the day she would always regret. As if she needed a reminder.

_I'll do better next time. I have to. _Until then, there was nothing before her but the Rukon district. She stared longingly at the houses of Sereitei, painted in warm colors by the sunlight.

_People of the Rukon district are not welcome here. If I ever want to live here, I need to find a way to get out of the Rukon district first. _She looked down at the worn, dusty path instead and started walking.


	4. Chapter 4

The majority of Squad 6 assumed that Byakuya, with his grandfather as captain and his father as lieutenant, was entitled to certain privileges. They assumed he could decline to join a mission, or avoid doing any of the unpleasant chores (like paperwork) that plagued the Gotei 13. In many cases, they would have been right. But not in this one.

"It is not a punishment, Byakuya. Fourth seat Kansen has excellent leadership qualities. I am ordering him to lead this mission instead of you to give him an opportunity to fully demonstrate his abilities."

"And what am I being assigned to do?" Byakuya asked. His face and voice were as devoid of emotion as always, but that didn't stop his grandfather from giving him a warning frown.

"Petty resentment is beneath you, Byakuya," he said.

"I am not resentful," Byakuya retorted. "I understand your reasoning for choosing fourth seat Kansen for this mission. I merely wish to know what I am being ordered to do instead."

"I am sending you to patrol the Rukon district," Ginrei stated.

"Surely one of the lower ranking Soul Reapers would be suitable for such a task."

"No, they wouldn't be. I'm sending you to Inuzuri." _That _part of the Rukon district. Byakuya had never been there before and had no desire to go there now. However, orders were orders. In his roles as a Soul Reaper and as a member of the Kuchiki family, he had never disobeyed a direct command. He did not intend to start now. So he reluctantly bowed and said he would leave as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Inuzuri was as bad as he had expected it to be. The streets overflowed with filth. Every building was battered, broken-windowed, or leaning at a precarious angle, as though barely able to stand. People scurried through the chaos like cockroaches, as ragged and beaten as the crude houses that surrounded them. They looked at him with suspicion at best, outright hostility at worst. Not that he was surprised. These people had little enough reason to trust Soul Reapers. Inuzuri was too far from Sereitei for regular patrols to be practical; at least, that was the official excuse. The truth was that such patrols would have been perfectly possible if the captains had been willing to divert some of the Soul Reapers from the World of the Living to the Rukon district. It was strange, Byakuya had to admit, that so much time and energy was spent protecting the living and the souls trapped in their world, and so little spent when they finally arrived in Soul Society. He did not allow himself to dwell on such thoughts for long. He was a Kuchiki; it was his place to uphold the order of things, not to question it.<p>

An hour passed uneventfully. Inuzuri may have been filled with thieves and murderers, but no one was stupid enough to commit a crime in front of a Soul Reaper. It was as he turned down an almost deserted street that he realized someone was following him. Whoever it was seemed quite adept at not being noticed. No sound betrayed their presence, and when he glanced back casually, he saw no sign of them. Only the faint pulse of unfamiliar reiatsu gave them away. Byakuya continued down the street, giving no indication that he knew he was being followed. He had no idea why anyone would be tailing him, but he doubted they had any good intentions. He laid a hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto. It was unlikely that he would need it, but it didn't hurt to be cautious.

_Time to take the initiative. _He turned and Flash Stepped simultaneously, appearing in front of the source of the strange reiatsu. His hand flew out, closed around a slender wrist, and twisted. He heard a soft gasp as the person who had been trailing him went down. Then his mind caught up with his reflexes. The young woman who had been following him was unarmed. Her large, violet eyes showed fear, but no hostility. That, coupled with her slim build, made it highly unlikely that she could seriously hurt him, if that was in fact her intention. He allowed her to stand, maintaining a firm grip on her wrist.

"Why were you following me?" he asked. She didn't answer. He tightened his hold on her warningly.

"Do not force me to repeat myself." She looked away from him.

"Let go of me." Her voice was quiet, but lower-pitched and more resolute than he had expected.

"Not until you explain why you were following me," he responded. She hesitated. Then she met his gaze again, a touch of defiance masking her fear.

"I need you to help me."

* * *

><p>When Hisana had first felt the reiatsu of a Soul Reaper, she had been surprised but not really interested. They didn't come to the Rukon district often, but the fact that one was here now did not mean much to her. It was simply an unwelcome reminder of her recent failure.<p>

_I don't know why they even bother coming here any more. As soon as people know there's a Soul Reaper nearby, all the criminals just hide and wait for them to leave. I could tell them where some of the hideouts are, but it's not likely anyone not from around here could find… _And then it hit her. A plan. A way out.

Tracking the Soul Reaper was easy. His reiatsu stood out like a beacon. As soon as she was close enough to follow him by sight alone, she slowed down, silencing her footsteps and even her breathing. She studied her target carefully. He was taller than her and unlike her, he had a weapon. If it came to a fight, her only hope would be to run and try to lose him.

_I'll only have one chance to say this. I have to find a way to convince him. _The Soul Reaper touched the hilt of his sword.

_Why is he…?_ Then quite suddenly he was in front of her. Hisana hit the ground before she even registered that he had grabbed her. She froze, automatically anticipating a blow. When none came, she stood cautiously.

"Why were you following me?" Now that running was no longer an option, Hisana was much less sure of her plan. The Soul Reaper had black hair and gray, expressionless eyes, a cold appearance that did not inspire confidence. He tightened his grip on her wrist and said, "Do not force me to repeat myself." Hisana couldn't hold his gaze any longer.

"Let go of me," she said.

"Not until you explain why you were following me."

_I can't act weak, _she thought. _If I do, there's no way he'll listen to me. _She looked back up at him and said, "I need you to help me." His eyes became, if possible, colder.

"Help you?" he repeated.

"I want to become a Soul Reaper." He didn't interrupt her, so she plunged on.

"I almost made it into the Academy. They said I could get in, with training. If you help me, I can help you." Saying that she had almost made it in was an exaggeration, but there was no need for him to know that.

"And how do you intend to 'help me'?" His voice was no longer expressionless. Now, it contained a faint note of scorn. But Hisana had gone too far to turn back.

"I know where a lot of the criminals around here hide. I can help you find them." Bringing in vagabonds from Inuzuri was done more for show than anything else, she knew, but she also knew that the Soul Reapers sent to patrol the Rukon district were usually low-ranking. If that was the case with this Soul Reaper, then he would be eager for any help he could get. His grip on her was starting to hurt, but since he seemed to be considering her offer, she didn't ask him to let go again. At last, he nodded curtly.

"I cannot make any promises, but if you can prove yourself useful, I will consider helping you," he stated. It was the best Hisana could hope for. He released her, and she took a step back.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Mizuki Hisana."

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya, third seat of Squad Six," he said.

"Kuchiki…" She took another step back, her eyes widening. "You're one of the noble families."

"That is correct." He looked away from her, scanning the street. The few people who had stopped to watch them scattered under his icy glare. Byakuya turned back to her.

"You claimed to know where some of the criminals here hide," he said pointedly. She nodded.

"This way." She led the way down a side street, glancing back to check that he was indeed following her. Her heart pounded with a mix of delayed fear and relief.

_A noble. I can't believe he agreed to help me. _Consider_ helping me,_ she corrected herself. She looked back at him again, but could read nothing from his expression. He remained silent as they traveled deeper into Inuzuri and she decided not to risk starting a conversation. She couldn't afford to irritate him, not while he was her only way out.


	5. Chapter 5

In truth, Byakuya had no intention of helping Hisana. It was perfectly acceptable for the nobility to bend the rules where their own kind were concerned, but helping a Rukon girl would have been viewed by his family as inexcusable. He didn't like to give her false hope, but he couldn't bring himself to flat out turn her down either.

Hisana led the way confidently. She had strength, he acknowledged. People living in Inuzuri had to be strong in order to survive. She might make it into the Academy on her own, without any help from him.

Outside a shabby, nondescript building with broken windows, Hisana paused. As far as Byakuya could tell, it was no different from any of the other buildings they had passed. Only the heightened tension of Hisana's movements signified that danger was near.

"There's one gang that uses this place to hide out," she explained quietly.

"How many of them are there?" he asked.

"About ten," she replied. He was about to ask if any of them had spiritual abilities, but then something more pressing occurred to him.

"Mizuki-san." She looked at him inquiringly.

"Since we are working together, however temporarily, I must ask that you address me correctly at all times."

"Yes, Kuchiki-sama," she answered promptly. He nodded, satisfied. She had been speaking to him a little too casually. It was better, he had learned, to keep some distance between himself and others.

"Wait out here." He drew Senbonzakura and pushed open the door.

He did not have time to blink, let alone dodge, before a red fireball erupted out of the darkness at him. The impact sent him flying backwards, a searing pain in his side. His vision slid in and out of focus, and a ringing filled his ears. He saw the rush of motion from where Hisana had been standing and heard the decisive impact of a fist striking flesh. He forced himself back upright in time to block a knife thrust. His opponent grinned, revealing several missing teeth, and slashed at him again. Byakuya blocked that as well, then Flash Stepped behind the man and brought the hilt of Senbonzakura smashing down on his head. With one enemy down, Byakuya risked a glance in Hisana's direction. To his shock, she was holding off two men at once, directing blasts of blinding reiatsu at their faces. The strain was evident in her trembling body, but for now, she was defending herself. That left seven people. All of them were armed with crude, rusted weapons, and it was clear that they had every intention of killing him. With his injury and no way of knowing how long Hisana could keep fighting, there was no room for hesitation.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." The expressions of the gang members shifted in rapid suggestion from grim hostility to confusion to fear, as Senbonzakura dissolved into its thousand blades and sliced towards them with deadly accuracy. It took only a few seconds for Byakuya to incapacitate them, using the sakura blades to sever tendons and slash muscles. He prepared to direct his zanpakuto at the pair fighting Hisana, only to see her land a well-placed kick on one of them. The final enemy, realizing he was outmatched, dropped to his knees.

"Don't kill me!" he begged. Byakuya did not deign to respond. A quick glance at Hisana ascertained that her only injury was a cut on her forehead. It was bleeding heavily, as head injuries always did, but did not appear to be serious. His own wounds were more worrisome. The fireball had burned through his shihakusho down to his skin, leaving throbbing red welts. It hurt to breathe, which meant that a few ribs were fractured, possibly broken. The gang member who had surrendered was still babbling, trying to convince them to let him go. The noise was irritating.

"Bakudo 1: Sai," said Byakuya. The captured enemy fell silent as the Kido immobilized him, looking terrified. Hisana wiped blood out of her eyes, leaving a red smear across her face.

"How badly are you hurt?" she asked. He touched the burn experimentally, drawing in a sharp breath at the resulting surge of pain.

"It is nothing life-threatening," he said shortly. A crowd of Inuzuri residents had already begun to gather, drawn by the sound of a fight. Their gazes flickered curiously between the Soul Reaper and the Rukon girl, undoubtedly trying to work out what had happened. Byakuya ignored them. He had something much more important to think about.

_That red fireball was unmistakable._ He strode forward, peering warily into the darkness of the wooden shack. No one was there, and despite all his training, he could detect no trace of reiatsu. Hisana must have been following his train of thought, because she asked, "That was Kido, wasn't it, Kuchiki-sama?" He nodded.

"Aren't Soul Reapers the only ones who know how to use Kido?" Again, he nodded. Neither of them asked the final question, although both were thinking it.

Why had a Soul Reaper attacked them?

**Fun fact #1: Hisana's last name, Mizuki, means "beautiful moon." A lot of people have speculated that the moon represents Rukia, so it seemed fitting.**

**Fun fact#2: When I first started writing this fanfic, I didn't ship ByaHisa. I was just curious about how they met. Of course, now I can't help but love this beautiful, tragic pairing.**

**Fun fact #3: I really like writing "Scatter, Senbonzakura."**

**Fun fact #4: These fun facts are only here because I felt like this chapter was way too short. Rereading it... it's still too short. The next one will be longer, I promise.**


End file.
